


I Need Your Love

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't question me<br/>i'll ship all the ships and ship smith with everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Love

It was late in the office and everyone had finished apart from Smith who persisted that he stayed and finished editing this Trials video, even if it killed him. He yawned, clicking his mouse a few times, typing a few things, making sure the video looked good. He heard the office door open and pried his blue eyes away from the monitor, seeing it was Trott, he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you still here?"

"Thought I'd keep you company, the office is pretty daunting when you're on your own." Trott chuckled as he walked over, leaning on Smith's booth, peering down at him. "Besides, you look tired as shit, maybe you should go, I can finish up."

Smith waved him off, looking back at the screen. "Nah, I've only got the ending bit to do then I should be done." He continued to click away, though his eyes were droopy and his hand became more of a pillow. "Ugh.." Smith groaned out, stopping and putting his head on the desk. "You know, maybe you should finish it, I'm going to get a drink." Smith stood, stretching and yawning. He stepped out from his chair. "Want one?"

Trott shook his head, "Nah mate, I'll be fine. You go get a coffee." He waited till Smith left, sliding into his chair and breathing in. It was warm and smelt of Smith's musk. Trott giggled softly, sliding his hand over the mouse before beginning to finish off the video. Quite quickly, he finished and lent back into the chair, watching the video over, sitting upright when Smith returned from getting his drink. "Done." Trott clicked his tongue and stood up hastily, giving Smith a beaming smile.

"Wow." Smith responded, shocked, taking a drink of his coffee. "Guess there was no point in me getting this then, ey?" He laughed softly, smiling in response to Trott. "Oh well, at least I know I'll make it home without falling asleep on the side of the road." Smith's laughter became a lot more stronger than the previous soft one, taking another drink. "Thanks for that by the way."

"Not a problem." Trott looked up at Smith, his smile now genuine and relaxed. "So, another day of picking on me tomorrow."

"C'mon mate, y'know we don't mean it." Smith gave him a shoulder nudge, grinning at him. "We love you really Trott, you should know that."

"I know, I know.." Trott trailed off, his head hanging. "I just, y'know..nevermind."

Smith put his cup down and touched Trott's forearm, watching Trott lift his head, their eyes making contact. "Tell me if I'm actually hurting your feelings mate, I don't want to do that y'know.." He gave him a sad, apologetic smile.

Trott gulped, his mind blanking for a minute as he took Smith's hand subconsciously. "M-Mate, it's fine, really, I'm just.."

"Uh.." Smith watched Trott intertwine their fingers, a blush rising on his cheeks. "You're uh.."

"Sorry.." Trott shook their hands free, turning away from him. "I'll go. It's fine, I'm sorry..I'll see you tomorrow." Trott picked up his jacket and slipped it on, opening the door slowly. He glanced back, watching Smith. Then, he moved, standing on the sofa, pulling Smith's maroon t-shirt to him, pressing their lips together, his hand moving to Smith's neck, sliding them over the bristles of his beard, feeling Smith put his palms on Trott's sides, the two pushing their bodies together.

Then, they pulled away, the pair just staring at each other, in silence.

"Smith..."

"Trott..."

Trott moved his hands, his cheeks burning a bright red. "What are we doing..?"

"I-I don't know.." Smith paused, he too flustered. "But I like it.."

Trott let out a breathless, short laugh, smiling. "R-Really..?"

"Yeah.." Smith responded, his eyes lightening up a little before he hesitantly took Trott's chin with a curled index finger, bringing their lips together once more, tilting his head, eyes locking with Trott's before they closed, Smith bringing Trott into an embrace, one hand around his lower back, the other on his neck, two fingers massaging the nape.

Trott jolted a little from the fingers on his nape, his body arching into Smith's, a hand smoothing through Smith's ginger hair before circling round and past his ear, brushing under his chin, Trott feeling the prickles of Smith's beard.

The two were passionate, shirts untucking, bodies becoming closer. They felt as if they were perfect, as if they belonged with one another. Smith was sloppy as he pulled away, letting out a breath, saliva connecting their bottom lips. He pressed their foreheads together, holding Trott close still as his chest rose and fell, blue eyes filled with lust as they once again met Trott's.

"Shit, Smith.." Trott muttered, laughing. "I really love you." He draped his arms over Smith's shoulders, fingers messing with Smith's fluffy hair, keeping their foreheads pressed together as he caught Smith's lips in his own for a moment, biting his bottom lip softly. 

Smith felt hair prickle on the back of his neck as he too laughed. "Christ Trott, I love you too..heh, never thought I'd be saying that." He felt Trott tug on his bottom lip and purred out a small moan, moving from the sofa, feeling Trott wrap his legs around his waist, the two now in the middle of the office, smiling like idiots as they kissed again and again, teasing one another.

After a few moments, Trott slid down Smith's body, putting his hand on Smith's chest and staring up at him. He didn't say anything, he just smiled before wrapping his arms around Smith.

"Woah, mate, too far.." Smith replied awkwardly, attempting to push Trott off.

"Ah, ah, no, you're being hugged whether you like it or not." Trott chuckled, snuggling into Smith's chest.

Hesitantly, Smith put his arms around Trott, grumbling something before he relaxed into it, smiling a little. "Well, this is weird.."

"You'll get used to it."


End file.
